Pink Fluff
by VirKatJol
Summary: Cam takes Vala to the fair, she discovers cotton candy. Prequel to: Early Waiting


Title: Pink Fluff

Author: virkatjol

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Cam takes Vala to the fair, she discovers cotton candy. Prequel to: Early Waiting

A/N: This is for dizzydame because ILH and she loves C/V. Also after I wrote her Eagerly Waiting she demanded this and I'm a softy for when people demand fic. LOL Also for faeriehallie and Karen_B cause they are awesome. I appreciate the continued support bbs!

The pink cloud was perfection when he handed it to her. She giggled, delightedly, and snatched it from his fingers. She saw an equal look of pleasure slip silently across his face as she used her fingers to tear off the first piece.

The candy was just as soft as she'd imagined when she first saw one of the earth children eating it. She'd begged Cameron to buy her some and he'd given her a good show of denial before he gave in.

He always gave in. She had him wrapped around her smallest finger, the piggy finger… or something. She knew that he knew that she knew and she let him go on thinking he might get his way. It was all a game for them anyway. At the end of the day she'd end up curled up in his arms, naked, under soft sheets; warm and sated.

"It rots your teeth." Cam's deep voice offered his first of many protests to why he shouldn't let her have the sweet confection. He knew none of them would matter but the small wrinkle of frustration that crossed her brow and the tiny turn of her lips as she searched for a quick counter argument made him love her all the more.

"The Air Force provides good dental insurance, at least that's what Muscles tells me." She beamed at her reply. "Can we get some of it?"

"You'll get all sticky, that stuff is hell to eat and not get covered in it."

"I can't imagine that I've suddenly become unwashable…" She winked at him then continued, "Besides, I know someone with a very capable tongue…"

Vala heard the groan leave his throat at her innuendo and her insides melted a bit. It sent vibrations down her spine straight to that sweet spot between her thighs.

"The cost per ounce is astronomical."

"Sam Carter? That you? You look like Cameron Mitchell, was there some sort of voodoo body swapping?" She giggled at his look of despair and knew that she'd finally won, again. "I could just go back to the shooting game and scare some more teenage fair workers…" She turned to head back to where she'd schooled every taker in the targets games earlier that day but a firm grip on her elbow stopped her.

"One condition."

"Always rules with you…" She was surprised when his lips brushed hers but the soft pressure was gone much too fast. She didn't have a moment to respond but it made her stomach flip when he kissed her in the open, where anyone could see. She liked it. No, Vala loved it.

"It's the last thing we are doing before we leave. This stuff will get everywhere and I don't want to be responsible for some child being glued to a ride because of your cotton candy mess."

"Deal." She let out a squeal and dashed off to the nearest food booth.

Cam meandered after her watching with amusement as she carefully studied all the flavors. He could see her animately talking to one of the children in line about which one was best. Discussing the color of the edible cloud like the fate of the world rested upon her correct decision. At her enthusiastic nod at the ten, or so, year old boy he knew that she'd finally made a choice.

He offered her a five dollar bill but she shook her head.

"I thought you wanted cotton candy…" She never ceased to bewilder him.

"I want it, yes, but I want you to get it for me." Vala saw the eye roll but ignored it. "I'd like the pink kind. We had an important discussion on the merits of the blue and the green but for my first time Tony and I decided that pink was the best choice."

"I'm taking your cotton candy virginity… I like the sound of this."

She leaned up to his ear, kissing right in front of the small canal before speaking.

"You missed out on the other sort. This is the best I can do." She leapt up against him, falling onto his chest as the unexpected slap on her ass startled her.

"They all warned me. 'Nothing but trouble' they all said. Did I listen? Nope."

"I'm the best sort of trouble for you, Cameron."

"You most certainly are." He kissed her forehead before steadying her. Then he went to get in line to get her her pink cotton candy.

"Not the kind in the bag. The one on a stick." He nodded knowing that his fate of sticky Vala fingers was already sealed. At least with the cone he'd get to taste some of the sugar off her cheeks. Eating cotton candy was an art. Her enthusiasm was sure to limit her ability to paint a masterpiece in the first go.

He barely finished gathering his change before the white, thin cardboard cone was grabbed. He looked over at her as she examined it. Cam looked around and spotted an empty bench. She had yet to taste it. In their short jaunt to the uncomfortable looking bench she'd tugged off a nice piece and just played with it. Testing it's density, texture, way it moved in the wind, Cam really had no idea what she was weighing in her mind as she held the bit of spun sugar.

"You planning to eat that or just play with it?" She stuck her tongue out at him and he chuckled. Finally, after what seemed like hours she brought the flattened, somewhat melted, piece of fluff to her lips. A slight breeze chose the perfect moment and she missed getting it all in. Her lips clamped down on the errant strand as the sugar melted in her mouth. Some of the pink confection coated her lips.

"This stuff is much more complex than I first anticipated."

"I warned you of its ability to get more on you than in you." After watching her pull and peel a few more pieces and successfully devour them he scooted closer to her and draped his arm along the back of the bench. His hand wandered over her shoulder, rubbing and squeezing it's way to her hair. It was loose in the light wind and had become quite mussed and tussled. His fingers still relished it's smooth, silkiness as her let himself indulge in one of his obsessions - touching her hair.

"I like this. Can we get something so we can make this for Muscles?"

It was endearing, her concern that Teal'c get to experience all her favorite earth activities. She looked out for the giant Jaffa more often then she did him.

"You, a cotton candy machine and a room in the SGC. Something's not coming out alive and I'd be afraid that it would be the room. Landry would have my head. I'd be deported to another planet while you would be the best comic relief since the last stunt that you pulled. One which more than likely got me in trouble as well. You know, I'm not sure what everyone enjoys more: Your antics or me getting reprimanded because of them. It's not as if I have any sort of control over you at all."

"At least you know it." Vala grinned and giggled and went back to carefully picking the best spot on the sugar to eat next.

He just murmured his acknowledgment and leaned in to smell her hair. He nuzzled along the hair line behind her ear wanting her to hurry up and finish the cotton candy so he could take her home. The urge to cling to her was almost unbearable with the approaching dusk and the way she smelled of fresh air, sugar and a hint of her floral shampoo driving his desire for her towards necessity. The hand which had been resting against his own thigh was now flat against her belly. He felt her tense at the tickling sensation for a moment before relaxing into his caress.

"Can I have a taste?"

"No." She turned away and hoarded the cone closer to her body. The candy left pink flecks of sugary glitter as she saw she'd pulled it too far in and let some more space between herself and the confection.

"No?" He knew it was a ploy. What she was angling for? He hadn't processed that yet. "I think I paid for it."

"Mmm, yeah, but it was for me."

He let his chest fall against her back and his nose nuzzled her hair away from her neck so he could kiss her skin. His lips found purchase on the tight tendon and he kissed her lightly. He heard the contented sigh and her head tipped to give him more access. He felt her relax and melt into him as his tongue began to lick at her skin. The taste of sun-kissed, warm skin that was slightly sweaty from an afternoon outside, walking in the heat of the day. His hand began to rub harder on her abs. He swore he could hear her lashes brush her cheek as she closed her eyes to the sensations. The noise that came out of her throat was almost indecent for a public place.

Her guard was down and his free hand snuck around and nabbed a large section of the pink fluff. She wasn't so out of it that she didn't notice. She flipped off him and turned, almost losing her cotton candy in the flurry of movement. The fist around the cone tightened before it slipped free and she was on her knees on the bench trying to wrestle the stolen bits from Cam. She wobbled with a lack of balancing room and his free hand shot up to grasp her waist and steady her.

Their games were enjoyable, he wanted to tease her not for her to get hurt.

"That's mine!"

"I stole it fair and square!" Cam's hand almost deposited the candy in his mouth but her hand was quick and she grabbed hold of his wrist just short of his lips. Vala's strength always surprised him. She was so thin framed and light witted that he didn't remember that while most of her strength was within her character and attitude a fair amount was also in her arms.

"Ask nicely." She giggled knowing how he asked wouldn't matter an ounce. She enjoyed the constant foreplay too much.

The grin that crossed her face worried him. The cat like mischievous gleam took over her eyes and he knew he was in trouble. He tried to move his head towards his hand since his arm was immobilized. She out maneuvered him this time as her mouth closed over the pink cloud before he even had time to think about eating it.

He tasted good with the candy melting to his fingers. It was the perfect sweet balance to the salty flavor of his flesh. The fluff was crystalizing to his fingers from the heat and she used her teeth to scrape at them. Her eyes drifted upwards to gauge his reaction. Cameron looked like a bear caught in the headlamp. Or whatever the saying was. His eyes were wide as she suckled on his fingers making sure not a tiny bit of the treat was left for him to try.

He didn't care that she was eating all of it. His cock was currently bidding for the role of the cone that held the cotton candy, however. It was sure that it could do a much better job, it was firmer and didn't crumple under a little tighter pressure from her lovely hand as the cheap cardboard had. Cam wasn't sure how he was going to stand up and walk out of the park now. He'd been half hard most of the day watching her delight over all her new experiences and the joy of sharing them with her. Now her mouth was doing things to him that weren't meant for benches under trees at fairs.

God, her mouth. He moaned when she was done, the loss almost as painful as the consequences from the act. He was aching below the belt and all he wanted to do was drag her behind the concession stand and plunge his throbbing erection into her. He knew she was wet and ready. After a day out she always was. He was pretty sure that she got just as aroused watching him watch her.

Her lips were still parted and she was panting. She dropped his hand and then slid into his lap, her knees straddling his. The soft wisp of her hair floated around his face as she closed the remaining distance. Cotton candy was momentarily forgotten as her lips captured his.

The sugary glaze across her mouth made him grin. She wasn't normally this sweet to kiss. He could taste the saccharine layer left over from the pink fluff she'd just inhaled to prevent him from getting a bite. He was getting to sample the flavor now. This was a much better way then his first idea.

Vala settled her ass against his thighs, the heat of her body teased his with the proximity.

"We're in a very public place…" Her lips cut off any more protests and her hips slipped closer to him, until he could feel her sex pressed up close to him. He'd never felt so much desire to be alone with her. He knew that they needed to stop but his muscles refused to push her away. They seemed to rebel and instead tug her closer to him. The crunching of the cardboard cone is what gave him pause.

Both of them looked between them and her grin was priceless in it's hilarity. She began to giggle which led to a full fledged belly laugh.

She was infectious and soon he was laughing right along with her at the pink smear that covered them both.

"I knew you couldn't eat this without disaster."

"You" Her words were breathy from her hard laughter. "were right."

"I should have that recorded. I'm not sure I get to hear that sentence enough." Cam's grin made her giggle softly and then he leaned back in and captured her lips again. This kiss was tempered and slower, both of them were lacking wind and he was satisfied with some short pecks just to taste her lips. He couldn't ever be filled of her taste or scent.

"You get to hear it when it happens… which is almost never." She inspected the mess they'd made and smiled while peeling the cotton candy off her shirt. It left a slight stain behind. She scratched at the coloring and then shrugged her shoulders. She popped it into her mouth and smiled when she discovered it tasted the same.

"It's a good thing this is all over the front of you and not the back or I wouldn't be letting you back in my car."

"Or you're actually not glad because I'd have been forced to ride home in my underwear. If I was wearing any that is…" She winked at him and jumped off his lap. She stretched her hand out to help him up. "Let get out of here. I'm tired."

He rolled his eyes and took her hand. Too tired? Sure, Vala. He knew that just meant that she was too tired of being in public and she wanted to be alone with him. Sometimes crowds made her nervous after long periods of time.

"Let's go then."

The ride back was typical for them after a long day. Vala liked to curl up next to him and lay her head against his shoulder. She'd use the seat belt in the center, the one made for little children, and wrap her arm around his middle. Her hand would tease across his stomach and it was a wonderful way to travel. In fact, he often missed her when he was riding alone.

When they got out of the car she sighed and grabbed his hand as they walked into his condo. He could feel the sticky residue on her fingers and he smiled to himself.

"Time to get you cleaned up."

"Your favorite part."

It was. He couldn't deny that. He loved showering with her more than almost any other activity. Washing her hair was the best foreplay he knew and watching the bubbles caress her flesh as he scrubbed her all over… He let out a groan just imagining what was coming.

As the door shut behind them Vala began the process of tossing her clothes off her body. Her shoes were kicked onto the mat and her shirt and bra quickly followed as she walked to the bathroom. He heard the water come on and saw her jeans and underwear fly across the hall toward the bedroom.

"You coming?" He heard her shout out as her socks finally came off and two matching balls landed on the bedroom floor, nowhere near the hamper.

"Soon." He muttered and she yelled at him that she couldn't hear him. "Yeah." He shouted back and started disrobing as well.

By the time he was naked and in the bathroom she was under the warm spray letting the water soak into her hair.

"I had to start without you, slow poke." She scooted to the back and let him step under the spray.

"It's ok, baby, you won't be finishing without me." He smirked as he let himself get wet. She handed him her shampoo and smiled before turning around and presenting him her head. She didn't even attempt to wash it herself anymore. He just sulked if it was denied him while he was in the shower with her. He let the water pellet his back as he moved forward to massage the soap into her scalp.

She took the bottle back and put it in it's slot. His hands started to lather the silky shampoo into her hair and she relaxed into his touch. The soap slackened strands caressed his fingers and the bubbles fell down onto her shoulders as he worked it in.

He could feel his cock tightening to a full blown erection now, he'd been half hard for awhile but the little guy was really getting ready for some action.

Vala backed up a little and felt the tip of him brush her ass.

"It never ceases to amaze me how much playing with my hair turns you on." She spun around and he kept up with the scalp massage that was disguised as a hair washing. Her hand gripped his cock and she rubbed lightly up and down. His penis responded even more to her gentle affection and twitched as more blood filled it. A drop of pre-cum beaded out at the tip and she collected it with a swipe of her thumb. The droplet glistened against her skin as she brought it to her lips to taste him.

She moaned around her thumb as she sucked it into her mouth.

"God, Princess…" He pulled at her hair as his fists clenched around the roots. As soon as he realized he was tugging too much he released and rubbed the ache he'd caused away. "Sorry, baby. Your mouth does things to me."

"It will." She dropped to her knees in front of him and took his hard cock into her mouth. She felt him moved his hands to the back of her head so he could still work the soap around her hair and not interfere with her actions. She wrapped her lips around the ridge of the head and flickered her tongue across the tiny opening. The beads of come increased and she devoured them all. The salty flavor succulent on her taste buds.

She teased his taut skin, slowly inching him into the back of her throat. Her tongue laved the underside of his cock and pressed the veins flat before letting them refill with blood. Every rush brought another leak against her throat. She took him a little further in and started swallowing against the tip. His hands pulled at her hair begging to get deeper. She tried but her gag reflex took over and she had to let him slip out for a moment.

"You okay, sweetheart?" He felt slightly guilty for trying to pull her head closer.

"Mmm." She just nodded and took him in again. Slowly, she took him to the back of her throat before retreating. She made love to him with her mouth. The flat of her tongue massaged the underside and her hand snuck up and cupped his balls. They were tight to his body and she gave slight tug before rolling them against her palm.

Cam tugged at her hair, this time intentionally, she needed to stop before he couldn't control himself any longer.

"Stop, I'm going to come…"

"Mmm." She hummed against him as she released him from her mouth. "That wouldn't be so bad."

"I want to be inside you."

She gave him one last lick before letting him free. As she came to her feet he carefully swapped their positions and angled her head back to rinse the shampoo from her black hair. He used his fingers through the strands making sure all the soap was cleaned off. They'd taken to using a combination shampoo and conditioner because by the time he'd finished the first round with her hair he was almost unbearable hard.

When he was finished he switched their positions yet again and leaned her against the wall. He was on his knees this time with her face placed right over her sex. She was glistening with the water from the shower and the moisture from her body. The scent made his mouth water and he leaned in and kissed her. His hands parted her lips and his tongue swept along her folds. He lapped at her, aiming further down to get at her opening. His nose would brush her clit and he'd feel the shudder wrack her body.

One of his hands gripped her knee and placed it over his shoulder, opening her up so he could gain more access. He teased the circle of the entrance to her sheath and dipped his tongue in, just a little. He could feel her trying to draw him in closer and the juices flowed freely into his mouth as he devoured her.

"I need… more." Vala tugged his hair and begged him to put his mouth where she really desired it. She felt, more than heard, him chuckle and he moved back up with agonizing slowness. When he reached the destination he teased her by giving her clit a short, swift lick and then pulling away. "Noooo…" She was begging now.

"You're so impatient."

She felt his breath graze her clitoris and she arched her back to try to regain the contact.

"Am not. I just need to come."

"You do?"

"Yes." She gave him her irresistible grin and tugged on his hair. She let her head fall back when he complied. The touch of his mouth was electric. He started licking the tight bundle of nerves in a rapid movement. There was no break between swipes and her back hurt from pressing her body into his mouth.

She'd gone from zero to climax in point four seconds and her body was teetering on the edge of orgasm. She wanted it and she clung to the shred of the upper level of pleasure as he lapped at her. Then he was suckling on her clit and it sent her right over the edge. She came fast and hard and it was almost painful in its intensity. The sweet ecstasy swept through her as he continued to work the magic with his lips. She felt faint until she could remember to breathe. The feel of his palm softly caressing her stomach brought her back. His lips had left her sex when she'd started mewing that it was too much and he'd just rested his cheek against the thigh draped over his shoulder.

"Welcome back, darling." He kissed the inside of her leg and softly lowered it to the floor. His lips traversed her skin as he stood up. His cock bobbed proudly between them and her hand found it and gave it a couple half hearted pumps. She was languid after her orgasm.

"Now it's your turn. I want you inside me now."

"But we didn't prepare… there's no pro-"

"Doesn't matter. I need you in me." She tried to shimmy her way up the wall to position herself for him to enter her but her muscles were too unresponsive still. "Please."

He kissed her lips and lifted her body upwards. If she said it was alright he'd follow her orders. He wasn't going to kid anyone, the idea of being inside her, making love to her, without a condom on was a huge turn on.

"I'll pull out."

"No. I want everything." She grabbed his neck and pulled him in. Her lips brushed against his, eyes wide open, starring into his. "Everything."

Vala kissed him then. He raised her up and she locked her legs around his hips. She felt her way down to his cock. Her hand paused briefly to tease his nipple on the journey. The hard point was eager for her attention and stood proudly as she gently scratched at it with her fingernails. The little noises he was making in her mouth were making her desperate again. She'd felt quite sated for a bit but now she wanted him.

After one last tweak she let her hand fall down his abs and rubbed there for a moment. Her finger danced along his sides and followed the line of his hip down to where she wanted to be, where he wanted her to be as well. His erection was hot in her hand and both of them groaned when she clasped him against her palm. A few pumps insured he was ready, more because she loved the feel of him in her hand.

She tipped her hips forward and brought the tip of his cock to her entrance. She slumped a little and the head slipped inside. Then her hand retreated to his shoulder to help him hold her up. His grip on her hips tightened as he slid the rest of the way into her.

"You're still twitching from your orgasm. God, it's so good." Her skin felt so much hotter and everything was wet and slick. He never wanted to use a condom again. Her tight grip felt so exquisite around him, pulsing slightly from the aftershocks of her climax.

"Time to make me twitch some more." She tried to move on him but his fingers tightened into her flesh.

"Not yet, baby. I need a second."

She nodded and massaged his shoulders and neck. Her hands skimmed along his skin and dug into the tense muscles there while he tried to gather his control. She felt delightfully full and she wanted to stay in this spot forever. Being connect to Cam was always intense but there was something about right now that made everything feel amazingly right.

His first stroke took her by surprise and she squeaked. The slickness of her tunnel made his strokes effortless. She was so wet and the sounds of them moving together made her moan. His rhythm was perfect and she moved as much as she could to aid the thrusting and retreating.

"Feels so good, Cameron."

His name on her lips always made him a little hotter, the way she dragged out the end with her accent drove him closer to his ending. She was flexing her muscles around him and her body was trying to draw him deeper. He stepped closer, pinning her harder to the wall as he began to speed up. The strokes shortened and became more rapid. Her heat so intense, the sweet slide into her body so new despite the many times they'd made love. He wasn't going to be able to last long.

Cam's lips kissed at her neck. He was too out of breath to concentrate on her mouth now. He licked and suckled on the tendon there and her head tipped to the side to give him better access. This exposed her ear, he loved her ears and his mouth captured the lobe between his teeth. He heard her gasp and knew it was a good idea.

"Touch yourself, Vala. I'm not going to make it much longer. You're so… perfect." She didn't argue. Her hand snuck between them and found her clit. He knew the exact moment she started rubbing it because she tightened around him and the pure ecstasy of it almost sent him into his orgasm. He needed to feel her come around him. If everything else was so much more he wanted to experience that too.

"Almost there, soon you can come inside me…"

Both of them reacted to those words. He felt her almost constant clenching around his throbbing cock now. She needed something to help finish her off.

"What do you need, baby?"

"Just you." It made him smile, even through his brain fogged with pleasure, he coud appreciate when she was just sweet and completely honest. Stripped bare of her protective walls. Just Vala.

"Mmm, I know, but to come, what do you need for that?"

He felt her finger slow between them as she thought about his question.

"I want you to come. That's what I need."

Oh, God, this woman. He nodded against her shoulder and began thrusting in earnest into her. He felt her finger resume it's circling over the little nub that controlled most of her pleasure. Her body massaged over his and then the thought of the risk they were taking. The image of a tiny little girl bouncing around with endless energy. Dark curls, big eyes, adorable mischief bubbling out. That's what sent him over.

His cock felt impossibly huge in that moment before he began his climax. Everything was hot and his balls were so tight he thought they'd explode. The first shot into her was like the ultimate heaven. Then it happened again. His thick ropes of semen shot deep into her. He felt her start to climax around his third or fourth spurt.

She knew watching him orgasm would send her over the edge. She'd never wanted anything so badly. Vala felt him fill her up and it made her fall over the edge of her pleasure. The orgasm wasn't as intense as her first, but it was much more fulfilling. She clenched around him and her body begged him to empty inside her.

All too soon they were both finished.

Cameron held her close to him and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders in kind. They clung to each other and tried to prolong the experience. His legs began to shake from the effort and he was forced to slide free of her and lower her to stand on her own.

He grabbed the wash cloth and cleaned her up first. The water was still warm, luckily, and he finished washing her. Her body twitched and shuddered when the terry cloth rubbed over an oversensitive area. When she was clean he quickly took care of himself and shut the water off.

She was wringing her hair out and he stepped out and grabbed her giant, fluffy towel and held it out to wrap around her. She tilted her head slightly and smiled before stepping into his arms. The warmth of the towel felt nice on her cooling skin. He rubbed the terry cloth against her arms before reaching for his own and drying himself off.

"Think I got all that candy off of myself?" Vala looked down and inspected her naked body. She turned and offered him a look as well.

"What?" She raised her eyebrows at him. "Again? Vala… I'm too old for this."

"You're not that old, darling." She used the tip of her finger to trace a droplet of water down his chest. She followed it all the way to the edge of his towel that was wrapped low around his hips.

"You're so greedy." She bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Honey, I'd love to, but I'm out for the count." Her mouth turned into a frown and he dragged her close to him and kissed her. She pressed her breasts flat on his chest as the towel found its way to the floor. Her arms went around his waist and her palms pulled on the back of his shoulders trying to melt into him.

They kissed for a few minutes. The air in the room brought goosebumps to her skin and she shivered.

"Anything?"

"You've done me in, Princess." He pushed her back from him and tweaked her nipple. It hardened under his touch and she moaned. "Vala the insatiable should be your nickname. Twice isn't enough for you?"

She shook her head and gave him a huge smile to try to entice him. He looked behind him and made sure the toilet was closed before sitting on it. Vala made a delighted sound and then waited for instructions.

"Turn around and sit on my lap." Cam's voice was lower and cracked a little at the thought of making her come again.

She did as asked and let herself relax, her back to his chest. her legs fell to either side of his knees and his hands started drawing circles all over her skin.

"I love you." Vala tipped her head back and spoke the words softly against his ear.

"Mmmhmm, you better after three times." He kissed her cheek and watched his hands slip down passed her mound. Her sex was still swollen and as he dipped a finger between her folds and found what was left of his essence.

"You love me." She placed her hand on top of his, guiding his actions. Her fingers became one with his. They both dipped into her sheath and pulled out some of the thick slickness. She brought their fingertips back up to her clit and hissed at the first contact. Vala was overly sensitive and she knew she was going to come quickly.

"Beyond hope."

She sighed at his words and knew that everything was right. In that moment her world seemed to stop spinning and she felt truly content. The need to move and leave wasn't anywhere she could touch. As their hands worked along her clit, moving in tandem and bringing her to the epitome of her pleasure for a third time. She knew she had exactly what she needed. She was with who she was supposed to be with.

As her climax took over her body's ability to function momentarily he held on to her. She was safe. She was his. He was hers. They were happy.

The happiest she could remember ever being.

The only thing that would make it better was more cotton candy.

The end


End file.
